Fly
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker’s final goodbye to Jarod…


**F l y**

_By Miss P _

Summary: Miss Parker's final goodbye to Jarod… (Song-fic)

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pretender characters,  
or the song in this story and I'm not getting paid for writing it.  
_

_AN/ The song is called "Fly" by Celine Dion.  
_

_**AN2/ I know I should be writing on my other stories, but I just felt like doing something sad in the meantime…  
New chapter to Lonely no More and Trinity should be ready in a couple of days!**_

••_..••..••..••..•..••..••..•••..••..••..••.._

A single tear slid down her cheek as he took his cold hand in hers and held it tight. This was the last time she would see him. He would leave this would forever, it was too late when he'd found out, and the cancer wasn't curable. Jarod was unconscious now, and Miss Parker knew he could stop breathing at any time. She wondered if he knew she was there. She wanted him to know that she did care. She loved him more than anyone could ever imagine, and being there for him in his last moments was the least she could to after all the years of hunting him. She wished she never hurt him the way she did, but how could she have known his time was coming to its end? How would she have been able to know that the right time to tell him everything, would never get the chance to come…

Miss Parker gently touched his face. He had been fighting this disease for so long. She wondered what made him want to hold on.

"I'm here Jar; I wish you knew that…" Miss Parker whispered. "I have a little song for you."

The words came out so softly as she started to sing.

_Fly, fly little wing  
Fly beyond imagining  
the softest cloud, the whitest dove  
upon the wind of heaven's love_

She wished it didn't have to end like this; she would have given everything to turn back time, to right every wrong she'd made… Jarod didn't deserve her, but it didn't change the fact that she needed him…

_Past the planets and the stars  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
Escape the sorrow and the pain  
And fly again_

She prayed he would be happy now, that was all she wanted for him. It didn't matter that she would be forever sad. Oh how she wished she could ease his pain…

_  
Fly, fly precious one  
your endless journey has begun  
Take your gentle happiness  
far too beautiful for this_

He had been a saint, always there for the people who needed someone, but who was there to help him? He deserved so much more that he got…

_Cross over to the other shore  
there is peace forevermore  
but hold this memory bittersweet  
until we meet_

Her biggest wish right now was for him to wake up and tell her everything would be okay. But she knew that would never happen. But maybe he knew she was there with him, maybe he could feel how deep her love for him was, and remember it, until the day she'd meet him again…

_Fly, fly do not fear  
don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear  
your heart is pure, your soul is free  
Be on your way, don't wait for me_

Sheknew he was hoping for a different future with her. She was the reason he didn't disappear from the Centre's radars forever. And as much as it hurt her to admit it, she hoped that this time he would let go… because he would be so much better off without her in his life…

_Above the universe you'll climb  
on beyond the hands of time  
the moon will rise, the sun will set  
but I won't forget_

There are certain moments in your life that you'll remember forever, and she had a few precious memories of their time together, a few memories that would always stay with her as long as she lived. A life without Jarod would be unbearable, but at least he would always be with her in her heart…

_Fly, fly little wing  
Fly where only angels sing  
Fly away, the time is right  
go now, find the light_

Miss Parker's eyes were filled with tears as she finished her song. She blinked and they started rolling down her cheeks. This time she didn't care about wiping them away.

"Thank you Jarod, for being a part of my life, I'll never forget you," she whispered.

"I love you," she whispered the words so quietly. She had wanted to tell him those words for as long as she could recall. But she had always been too afraid… but now when he couldn't hear her, when she knew it was the end she wasn't afraid anymore. She didn't have to be afraid of loosing the one she loved, because this time she would never have him. She was sure she would love him forever, and if there was one thing he deserved, it was to be loved by someone eternally…

Miss Parker leant down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll never stop loving you, I don't know, but if you want to, you can wait for me, because there's nothing I want more than to be with you, even if it means I have to wait a whole lifetime. But for now, let go Jarod, go and be happy…"

Miss Parker squeezed his hand caringly. "Until we meet again, my love…" she whispered.

And in that moment, in the few seconds before he passed away, she could have sworn she felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze in return…

••_..••..••..••..•..••..••..•••..••..••..••.._

_T H E E N D _


End file.
